


Why live like this?

by Lenja98



Series: Virgin River, slight or full on AUs [6]
Category: Virgin River (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, M/M, Physical Abuse, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenja98/pseuds/Lenja98
Summary: Calvin is the alpha and the pack knows it. He rules with fear and violence. But his omega knows how to care for the pack. So the pack stays for Jimmy not for Calvin.
Relationships: Calvin (Virgin River)/Jimmy (Virgin River)
Series: Virgin River, slight or full on AUs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039873
Kudos: 2





	Why live like this?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This work contains depictions of relationship abuse.  
> It also contains werewolves and alpha/beta/omega dynamics.
> 
> It is out of character since people from the Grower's camp don't have that much screentime in the tv series. So I apologize for this.

When Calvin woke up he could feel that this would be a bad day. The space beside him on the bed was cold and empty. “Where is he?” Calvin grumbled as he went to get out of bed.

Outside the cabin, on the other side of the camp, was Jimmy. He was trying to get the pups in order for the day. They may not go to a public school but he wanted them to be somewhat orderly when they learned stuff. They might leave this place in the future and how would they survive without common knowledge and some normalcy?

Then throughout the camp, Calvin’s yell of “JIMMY!!” could be heard. The pups stopped their ministrations, and Jimmy sighed. He fought against the instinct to cower in the face of his alpha. Calvin was walking with decisive steps towards Jimmy and the pups, all while the whole camp held its breath. He stopped in front of Jimmy and stared at him, waiting on an explanation. Jimmy’s brain was running through the morning and last day’s events to find out what might be wrong, but he came up blank. When Calvin realized there would be no answer to his dissatisfaction, he slapped Jimmy, hard, on the back of his head. Jimmy was used to it, so he bit back the whimper. Which only made Calvin more pissed.

The rest of the pack wanted to step in, but they knew better by now. Jimmy was Calvin’s and he was the one that decided over Jimmy. Calvin did not appreciate comments on how he should treat his mate. 

"Well? Why were you not in bed when I woke up this morning?" Calvin asked seething with anger. 

Jimmy looked at Calvin and he thought, really that’s what this is about. When he answered his voice didn't falter. "Well I had to get the pups ready for the day. And you usually wake earlier so this hasn’t been a problem." When he finished his answer he was no longer looking at Calvin, his gaze was on their shoes. 

Calvin let out a growl and looked at Jimmy. “You, to the cabin. NOW!” The last bit was yelled, and it hurt Jimmy’s ears and it scared the pups. Calvin was already turning around to walk back towards the cabin. Jimmy looked at the pups and tried his best to give them a reassuring smile. And then he went after his alpha.

“Do you wanna explain why I have to wake up and your side of the bed is not only empty, but cold too?” Calvin asked with what sounded like defeat, when Jimmy closed the door to their bedroom.

“Well, like I said outside. I had to make sure the pups were ready for the day. And you don’t sleep in so I had to go up. I’m sorry if that made you mad.” 

Calvin gave Jimmy a dirty look. “You know I don’t want to have to discipline you like that. But you just can’t act right, can you? What if I was sick or something and that was the reason I wasn’t up like I used too. Do you even care about me at all!?” He looks sad, like it pains him that he has to teach Jimmy to act and live up to some unknown and unseen standard. Jimmy hates him a little bit for it.

“I’m sorry Calvin…” But a look from Calvin had him change his words. “I’m sorry alpha. And I do care about you a lot.” He mumbles, hating himself for saying sorry when he doesn’t feel like he did anything wrong.

“You do know most of the pups in this pack has a parent or parents, right? Mothers and fathers that can dote and make sure they are ready for the day. There really is no reason for you to do it. And as for me waking up alone. Don’t let it happen again.” He gives Jimmy a pointed look.

“Yeah, it won’t happen again. Can I go back outside now?” Jimmy asked, he was feeling defeated and tired. He wanted to go out, maybe take a walk around the camp to clear his head.

“Hmm. I don’t know, can you? Yeah sure, go. But be back here for when I need you. And no I won’t tell you when. You just have to guess. And if you guess wrong I will not be pleased.” He said with an evil smile.

Jimmy gave Calvin one last look and went to go back outside.

The pack gave him worried looks, but he ignored them. They were free to leave if they wanted to, they didn’t need to stay here. Calvin may be tyrannic in his rule. But one of his keyways to keep members and attract new ones, was that they were free to leave whenever they choose to. Given that they had signed a contract to not disclose anything they had done or witnessed during their time with Calvin’s pack. 

Jimmy on the other hand, he was bound to Calvin. And yeah, sure, mating bonds did get broken up from time to time. Jimmy just wasn’t sure he wanted to. He was miserable he would not deny that. But Calvin was still his Calvin, and he would stay. His limit wasn’t reached yet, and he hoped it never would be.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any wrong spelling, grammar mistakes and inconsistencies in the text. I don't own the characters or the main story that this is based on (Netflix's series and the books by Robyn Carr).
> 
> I do not support abuse, and I am sorry if I chose to portray it offensively or beautify it in any way. 
> 
> Reminder that this is a work of fiction.


End file.
